Harry Potter Alternate Universe Défi
by TheSnitchOfLiars
Summary: Voici un défi pour l'ensemble de vos écrivains qui aiment une bonne histoire de l'univers alternatif. J'ai cherché pour un type spécifique de l'histoire de l'UA et je ne peux pas trouver un donc je vous mets au défi d'écrire une. Amusez-vous et s'il vous plaît me PM si vous ou quelqu'un d'autre prend le défi.


**A / N: Bonjour à tous. J'ai décidé de créer un défi pour vous tous. Je vous défie tous d'écrire une histoire où Harry est convoqué à un univers alternatif pour vaincre Voldemort encore dix minutes après il a battu celle de son monde. Il ya bien sûr quelques règles qui doivent être suivies. Lisez-les ci-dessous.**

**règles  
Vous ne pouvez pas tuer James, Lily, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Moody, Alice, Frank, Neville, Luna, McGonagall, Madame Promphrey ou les jumeaux.**

**Harry peut ne pas aimer le Ron & Hermione du nouvel univers.**

**Pas Pairings**

**Harry peut ne pas aimer Dumbledore.**

**Lily, James et Sirius finira comme Harry, mais seront hostile envers lui au début.**

**Ron et Hermione sont égoïstes dans le nouvel univers.**

**Les Marauders existent encore.**

**Pettigrew est à Azkaban.**

**Harry n'aime pas Molly Weasley du nouvel univers qui est expulsé de la famille de M. Weasley.  
Vous allez me PM si vous décidez de relever le défi afin que je puisse le lire parce que j'aime absolument UA histoires.**

**Vous utilisez le début suivant.**

**Il ya beaucoup de règles, mais ils sont très faciles à suivre et le début n'est qu'un début. S'il vous plaît obtenir par écrit.**

L'histoire commence

Harry était assis dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Il venait de vaincre Voldemort et était sur le point de commencer à aider à ressusciter Poudlard quand il y avait un flash de lumière blanche et Harry disparu. Il est réapparu dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était bon que nouveau et était exactement comme il l'a fait quand Dumbledore était directeur. Harry n'avait pas remarqué les personnes qui occupaient le bureau. Harry regarda le bureau du proviseur et a trouvé quelqu'un assis derrière elle regardait derrière ses lunettes demi-lune. Harry attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur la personne.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Demanda Harry

«Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard." La personne qui a répondu.

"Impossible" dit Harry "Albus Dumbledore est mort l'an dernier."

"Je jure solennellement sur ma magie et ma vie que je suis qui je dis que je suis."

Harry regarda Dumbledore avec un regard calculateur.

«Très bien, je vous crois. Soin d'expliquer où je suis et pourquoi je suis ici?" Demanda Harry.

«Nous vous avons pris un autre univers afin que vous puissiez aider à résoudre notre petit dilemme. Vous êtes maintenant dans notre univers et à l'école de Poudlard de Sorcellerie." Expliqua Dumbledore.

"Avant de demander qu'est-ce que vous pensiez que je vais vous demander qui tout le monde est."

«C'est James et Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice et Frank Londubat et Alastair Moody." Comme dit Dumbledore le nom de chaque personne, la personne correspondant s'avança.

"Cela explique pourquoi six personnes décédées sont dans la salle." Harry dit.

«Nous sommes tous venus ensemble pour apporter un héros ici pour vaincre Lord Voldemort pour nous. L'rituel qui vous a amené ici, donc vous devez être notre héros." Dumbledore dit.

"Vous avez obtenu d'être terrifié te moques de moi, je ne vais pas le tuer!"

Le visage de Dumbledore s'obscurcira «Êtes-vous un défenseur?"

"Bien sûr que non! Je ne défait qu'il ya psycho dix minutes. Je ne vais pas le tuer à nouveau. Il a essayé de me tuer à plusieurs reprises que j'ai grandi! J'ai été frappé par cette malédiction de mort à deux reprises et a survécu. Je suis ne va pas prendre mes chances à nouveau survivant. je ne pourrais pas être aussi chanceux la prochaine fois. ne peux pas vous les gens me laisser tranquille et me laisser vivre ma vie, mais non, je suis Harry James Potter, le garçon qui a survécu à tuer Voldemort! "

James Potter s'avança d'un air sombre sur son visage "Qu'avez-vous dit votre nom?"

"J'ai dit que mon nom était Harry James Potter."

"Ne parlez pas de ce nom ici. Harry James Potter est mort quand il était un bébé!"

"Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je suis bien vivant et n'ont pas l'intention de combattre votre bataille pour vous."

«Je suis désolé James." Dumbledore a dit avant de se tourner vers Harry. "Harry James Potter est mort il ya 16 ans. Il a été tué avec sa baby-sitter sur Halloween. Donc, vous voyez, vous ne pouviez pas être lui."

«Je suis très bien de lui." Harry dit avec colère «Et non seulement je suis vivant, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir une sorte d'arme et tuer Voldemort!"

A / N: Désolé si ce n'est pas une traduction tout à fait correct de ma version anglaise, mais je ne parle pas français et utilisé Google Translate pour le convertir. S'il ya des erreurs alors désolé pour eux et se sentent libre pour faire référence à la version anglaise pour savoir ce que je voulais dire.


End file.
